Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/qtext.h
Below is the full text to qtext.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/qtext.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)qtext.h 3.4 1997/02/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Mike Stephenson 1991. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef QTEXT_H 6. #define QTEXT_H 7. 8. #define N_HDR 32 /* Maximum number of categories */ 9. /* (i.e., num roles + 1) */ 10. #define LEN_HDR 3 /* Maximum length of a category name */ 11. 12. struct qtmsg { 13. int msgnum; 14. char delivery; 15. long offset, size; 16. }; 17. 18. 19. #ifdef MAKEDEFS_C /***** MAKEDEFS *****/ 20. 21. #define N_MSG 100 /* arbitrary */ 22. 23. struct msghdr { 24. int n_msg; 25. struct qtmsg qt_msgN_MSG; 26. }; 27. 28. struct qthdr { 29. int n_hdr; 30. char idN_HDRLEN_HDR; 31. long offsetN_HDR; 32. }; 33. 34. /* Error message macros */ 35. #define CREC_IN_MSG "Control record encountered during message - line %d\n" 36. #define DUP_MSG "Duplicate message number at line %d\n" 37. #define END_NOT_IN_MSG "End record encountered before message - line %d\n" 38. #define TEXT_NOT_IN_MSG "Text encountered outside message - line %d\n" 39. #define UNREC_CREC "Unrecognized Control record at line %d\n" 40. #define OUT_OF_HEADERS "Too many message types (line %d)\nAdjust N_HDR in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 41. #define OUT_OF_MESSAGES "Too many messages in class (line %d)\nAdjust N_MSG in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 42. 43. 44. #else /***** !MAKEDEFS *****/ 45. 46. struct qtlists { 47. struct qtmsg 48. *common, 49. #if 0 /* UNUSED but available */ 50. *chrace, 51. #endif 52. *chrole; 53. }; 54. 55. 56. /* 57. * Quest message defines. Used in quest.c to trigger off "realistic" 58. * dialogue to the player. 59. */ 60. #define QT_FIRSTTIME 1 61. #define QT_NEXTTIME 2 62. #define QT_OTHERTIME 3 63. 64. #define QT_GUARDTALK 5 /* 5 random things guards say before quest */ 65. #define QT_GUARDTALK2 10 /* 5 random things guards say after quest */ 66. 67. #define QT_FIRSTLEADER 15 68. #define QT_NEXTLEADER 16 69. #define QT_OTHERLEADER 17 70. #define QT_LASTLEADER 18 71. #define QT_BADLEVEL 19 72. #define QT_BADALIGN 20 73. #define QT_ASSIGNQUEST 21 74. 75. #define QT_ENCOURAGE 25 /* 1-10 random encouragement messages */ 76. 77. #define QT_FIRSTLOCATE 35 78. #define QT_NEXTLOCATE 36 79. 80. #define QT_FIRSTGOAL 40 81. #define QT_NEXTGOAL 41 82. 83. #define QT_FIRSTNEMESIS 50 84. #define QT_NEXTNEMESIS 51 85. #define QT_OTHERNEMESIS 52 86. #define QT_NEMWANTSIT 53 /* you somehow got the artifact */ 87. 88. #define QT_DISCOURAGE 60 /* 1-10 random maledictive messages */ 89. 90. #define QT_GOTIT 70 91. 92. #define QT_KILLEDNEM 80 93. #define QT_OFFEREDIT 81 94. #define QT_OFFEREDIT2 82 95. 96. #define QT_POSTHANKS 90 97. #define QT_HASAMULET 91 98. 99. /* 100. * Message defines for common text used in maledictions. 101. */ 102. #define COMMON_ID "-" /* common message id value */ 103. 104. #define QT_ANGELIC 10 105. #define QTN_ANGELIC 10 106. 107. #define QT_DEMONIC 30 108. #define QTN_DEMONIC 20 109. 110. #define QT_BANISHED 60 111. 112. #define QT_GYPSY 100 /* KMH -- Gypsy fortunes */ 113. 114. #endif /* MAKEDEFS_C */ 115. 116. #endif /* QTEXT_H */ qtext.h